


31 Days of December Drabbles

by KouRei (ShinkengerRedBlue)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-09 08:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 4,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12884244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinkengerRedBlue/pseuds/KouRei
Summary: 31 Days of drabbles for December. Various pairings and themes.





	1. Mellow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The flavors that Marinette created were always pleasant in every way possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 1: Mellow

It wasn't often that Marinette got to bake even though she lived in a bakery. Her parents were a little fickle when it came to their recipes and Marinette had more than once, ruined a pastry because of her clumsiness. But when she got to bake (and when she didn't screw something up), her pastries tasted pretty good. Alya loved her eclairs, Nino drooled over her snickerdoodles, and Adrien adored her macarons. Her pastries were mellow in taste, so smooth and buttery. Marinette certainly had talent for baking, an instinct that helped her sometimes help her father when he created new recipes. 

Marinette stirred the chocolate she was tempering, adding a small hint of citrus to it by using orange juice. This chocolate was going to cover small squares of raspberry and lemon candy, so it would be chocolaty and fruity as the same time. She moved the chocolate off the stove and moved over to the squares, dousing each square in chocolate before tapping down the excess and topping the candy with a small piece of candied fruit. Marinette grabbed a small brush, dipping it in edible gold so she could swirl an M on the candy, around the candied fruit. 

They were beautiful and Marinette was so proud of herself. She picked up a raspberry square before biting into it, squealing at the sweet and tart taste. The chocolate was still warm and gently melted in her mouth, contrasting against the candied raspberry. It was so good even if her father's were made with roses and lavender and even wine. She smirked, she couldn't wait to give them to Alya and have her addicted.


	2. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After her first victory as Ladybug, Marinette starts doubting again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 2: Victory

Their first victory made Chat Noir ecstatic, elated but it made Ladybug, Marinette, nauseous. From the moment she met Tikki until the moment she sat down on her computer chair, Marinette was empty, her stomach rumbling. Who was she to become a superhero? Marinette was too clumsy, too shy, just overall not superhero quality. But when she transformed and helped Chat Noir and they saved Chloe, something changed. Their victory made her sick because she realized that Ladybug was going to be the best version of her, one that could do everything. Ladybug would overtake Marinette any day of the week and this made her weak. 

Marinette looked at the adorable floating creature who was smiling at her and her stomach dropped. Soon the city would be dependent on her and she could barely keep her own life together. Marinette looked up through her window and gazed upon Paris, her home and maybe even her tomb. Tikki sat down on Marinette's desk and looked up at her. “What's wrong Marinette? You don't seem happy that you defeated the akuma.”

Marinette stood up, throwing her hands into the air. “Because I'm not. I know you chose me to be Ladybug but I still can't help but think that there's someone better for this. But I don't want you to choose anyone else because it felt amazing to help someone but Tikki!” She pursed her lips, holding back tears, “I'll have to keep this a secret. I can't tell anyone and it's going to be hard because I'll have to do this alone. Yes I'll have you but there's nobody I can confide to. I don't want anyone to look at me and think 'why is she Ladybug when there are much better people for the job.' when all I want is someone to listen to my problems”

Tikki sighed, flying up to nuzzle Marinette's face. “Oh Marinette, that's a fear all my chosen have. They think they're not right to be Ladybug but they want to do good. Marinette you're not alone. You have Chat Noir and even though it's not the right time to reveal yourself to him, there will be a time where you get to know him behind the mask. Creation and Destruction can never use their full potential if they aren't on equal standing. So when the time comes, you'll both know each other and your powers will mature beyond what you can think of. I chose you and I know that you can do this. Believe in yourself. You are Ladybug.” 

Believe in yourself? Marinette looked into her mirror. She saw the puffy eyes, the red nose, the frown but then she saw the spark in her eyes. It was courage. It was hope. It was determination. It was Ladybug. And the stress of Ladybug becoming a mask faded away and she felt her stomach settle. Marinette took a deep breathe and nodded, smirking into the mirror. Gone was the old Marinette and in front of her in the mirror, was the new Marinette and she was going to kick ass.


	3. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien likes it when he gets to act his age.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 3: Delivery

It was the little things that got to Adrien, the smallest things that made him feel like an actual teenager and not just a model under his father's payroll. He loved going to movies, even if the only people that would go with him were either Nino or Plagg. Adrien loved sneaking sweets into his room and eating them while he binged on anime. And Adrien loved to shop online. He had an allowance of course and he was smart enough to budget it, but most of the time he felt like a kid in a candy store when he was able to get free shipping on orders over $100. He loved the excitement of waiting for a big package and then grabbing his box cutter and digging in. 

Sometimes he orders anime, other times he bought clothes, but the best purchases was the Ladybug merchandise he found online. He had Ladybug shirts and shoes and journals. Adrien had everything he could find that wasn't made for females, even if he had the weirdest urge to buy those Ladybug panties, just so he could say he had them. Some would call him obsessed but they didn't know he was Chat Noir, someone who could support his partner any way he could without it being weird.


	4. Subtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose notices how Kim acts towards Alix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 4: Subtle

It was the subtle looks that caught Rose's attention. The glances, the small hints of color in cheeks, the secret smile when people were turned away. Rose thought it was cute because Alix was so obvious to the looks Kim gave her when she wasn't looking. Kim was nice, even if he was a bit too competitive at times but Alix played along with him and most of the time, won their little competitions. He tried his best impress others (mostly Alix) but she really wasn't interested in much besides music and rollerblading. It was cute to see him flustered around Alix, who was super chill and bored. 

Rose laughed as Kim flexed his muscles, his eyes on Alix, who was on her phone. She wondered when Alix would start paying attention to Kim, when she noticed that as Kim turned around, Alix looked up from her phone. She gave Kim a small smile that was wiped away when Kim turned back. Rose giggled, internally squealing. She couldn't wait until they got together.


	5. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette thinks about Chat Noir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 5: Broken

It broke her heart everytime she saw him jump into action and take a hit for her. It wasn't fair that he got hurt for her and still gave her that sweet smile, that 'I'll do anything for you' grin. 

It made her tear up when he looked at her as if she could do no harm, no evil when she was just a simple girl. A simple girl who was trying her best. 

Sometimes it hit her hard, like when Alix took him away, even if it was for a brief moment. Because she had to win, or he would be lost forever. 

He was her best friend, her partner. Chat Noir was the other half of her and she couldn't afford to lose him.


	6. Affront

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette hates Chloe's sphere of influence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 6: Affront

It made her mad that Chloe didn't think about the consequences about her words and actions, especially when it accidentally influenced someone else, like innocent Adrien whose remark about poverty lines was cruel and hurt Marinette very much. Sure her family's bakery was doing well, but Marinette had to work for her money, especially when she wanted to design a quality dress. She looked at Alya, whose face didn't look so good either. Marinette shook her head, ignoring Chloe's smirk and Adrien's confused face. At this rate Adrien wouldn't know what he said until someone brought it up and explained it, then she knew he would go around and apologize. But she didn't want his apology. She wanted him to know that Chloe was a bad influence on him and to stay away from her. But, she sighed, it would never happen because Chloe would do whatever she could to keep Adrien close.


	7. Bewitching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien thought about how the moon made Ladybug look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 7: Bewitching

Adrien thought that Ladybug looked radiant, especially during the night where the moon made her look like a goddess. The moon brought of the blue in her hair, the silver in her eyes, the red in her lips. The moon showed off her body, the shadows clinging to her figure. Adrien wasn't a pervert but he could appreciate her flexibility and limber body. She was kind, fierce, amazing. The moonlight just enhanced that even more and Adrien knew he was in a bit too deep. He jumped, landing on a higher rooftop. He glanced at his partner, who was using her yo-yo to swing herself up. The moon made the red of her suit pop and Adrien wished he could have a pop of color like she did. He wouldn't mind a nice bright green or blue, to contrast against her red suit. He stopped to catch his breath, smiling at Ladybug, who smiled back. He was bewitched, right from the start.


	8. Jubilant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel loves seeing the love of his life next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 8: Jubilant

It was a feeling of great happiness whenever he saw Marinette in bed next to him, asleep with that beautiful soft face. It reminded him of all the problems he overcame and the courage he gathered when he was able to confess. He felt the excitement come back to him he remembered the day she revealed to him that she was Ladybug. He gently touched her cheek, amazed at how smooth it was. How did he get so lucky to have her love him back. Nathaniel kissed her cheek, slowly getting up from their bed so he could sketch how wonderful the sky looked outside while he had the most gorgeous girl in his life.


	9. All I Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone in the classroom pines for Rose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 9: All I Ask

Bright eyes looked around the classroom, hand propping up their face. Their gaze was on a beautiful blonde girl, who was the softest of the class. A timid hand reached up to push back long strands of black hair, a small mirror on the back of their hand. With the other hand, they wrote a poem, one of many that would never reach the light of day.

All I ask is for you to gaze at me with loving eyes

To see past my quiet deposition

I want you to witness my transformation 

And know that I love you so

It's not lies, no deception 

But I'm afraid, I don't want you to go


	10. Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine loves her husband, even when he panics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 10: Panic

Sabine hid her chuckle behind her hand as she watched her husband panic over Marinette seeing her cake. He got flustered too easy and it never failed to make her laugh, especially when Marinette acted the same when she was around that very cute boy Adrien. It was one of the reasons she had married him, liking the sincerity behind his words when he was panicked in reassuring Sabine that he loved her. And she was sure it was going to end up like that with Marinette and she couldn't wait to see it.


	11. On My Mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mrs. Bustier wonders.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 11: On My Mind

The thought had passed through her mind, especially when she saw them both be late to her class or when they were sleeping in her class. The exhaustion, the low grades, and the body flinches when Ladybug and Chat Noir were mentioned. Mrs. Bustier often wondered if Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste were Ladybug and Chat Noir. So she played on her hunch, making assignments due days after an akuma attack, giving both of them plenty of ways to obtain notes so they didn't fail. And it worked, both students were making better grades even though they were still sleeping in class. But that was good enough for her because it was the least she could do for Paris' famed heroes.


	12. Mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 12: Mirror

Sometimes it was hard to look at herself at the mirror. She would end up seeing her baby boy in her eyes and her heart would break all over again. She knew it wasn't fair to Adrien or Gabriel but she had to do this, for the sake of the universe. She looked down at her wounds and sighed, clenching her fist. She wanted to go home and relax but here she was, on the run from the most powerful evil she had ever encountered, all because she was beautiful and powerful. All she needed was for Chat Noir and Ladybug to appear and then she could move in and get her Miraculous from Gabriel again. She just needed to bide her time.


	13. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time came to give up their Miraculous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 13: Dawn

The dawn after giving up their Miraculous was bittersweet. It was a relief knowing they had done their duty defending Paris but it was hard to let their little buddies go back with Master Fu. Marinette didn't want to lose Tikki, she didn't want to stop being Ladybug and she knew Adrien was the same. But they had to. They did everything they could and they were no longer needed. Being Ladybug and Chat Noir had changed their lives for the better. Marinette had obtained the courage and confidence while Adrien got a taste of freedom. It was going to be hard to go back to normal but they knew they could do it.


	14. Lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien watches anime to fill the gaps of emotions he didn't know about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 14: Lust

Sometimes watching anime got a little too weird for Adrien. Most of the time he enjoyed action packed anime and drama packed episodes but every once and a while, there would be an episode of something that had some not so kid friendly suggestions to it. Now with his father making him stay at home to be taught for the first couple of years of his life, Adrien ended up a little naive to the aspects of intimacy. So when he saw emotions like love and lust on the screen, he was interested as well as confused. He wanted to feel them as well as observe them in real life. But he couldn't, not when his mother disappeared and his father stayed away from him most of the time and he grew lonely. So he watched more anime to fill the gap of knowledge so maybe, hopefully, he would venture out into the world not so stupid.


	15. Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino totally knows but is ok to pretend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 15: Pretend

Even though Nino hated secrets and wasn't good at keeping them, knowing that Marinette was Ladybug and Adrien was Chat Noir, was one of the easiest secrets he could pretend not to know. It was funny to him that nobody else could figure out. Alya was the closest but she kept getting distracted by the fact that she could get the latest scoop when it came to akumas. Nino knew that Juleka was close to figuring it out but other than that, nobody else knew and that's how Nino was going to keep it. He was going to make sure nobody would get hurt. That was his job as Adrien's best friend and soon to be confidant.


	16. With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plagg thinks about Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 16: With You

He always thought about his kittens. Always and he remembered every detail about them. Their names, their looks, their attitudes. His kittens were everything to him, especially his first. He may have seemed rude to some, but he loved them. Plagg knew everything about Adrien, everything even if it didn't seem like it. How could he not know, he was a god that let humans use his powers. That kind of connection let him see everything. He knew that Adrien was love starved, that his father was a pathetic piece of shit who didn't deserve his precious kitten. And Plagg used that knowledge to his advantage, becoming Adrien's friend and partner. He would be with his kitten as long as Adrien needed him.


	17. Get Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's morning routine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 17: Get Up

Even though he was a model, Adrien hated getting up in the mornings. For one, it was around five in the morning when Natalie knocked on his door and forced his daily schedule on him. Then came his very cold shower, which forced him awake. He usually brought Plagg in to bathe with him because that cat, no matter what he said, started smelling like bad cheese around three days of no baths. Then he got dressed and had a very lonely breakfast. That was Adrien's get up morning routine.


	18. Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Master Fu's job is done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 18: Done

She had the earrings and he had the ring. Now all he had to do was watch and make sure nothing went wrong. His job was done for now; he was far too old to don his old costume. He needed to find a successor to take his mantle and join Ladybug and Chat Noir. Hopefully he would find someone soon.


	19. Justice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki watches Chloe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 19: Justice

Sometimes there was no justice when Chloe got her way, just like when she set a fake alarm to the firefighters when Marinette's father was showing them how to bake. It just wasn't fair and Chloe knew it, used her power to her advantage and it irritated everyone in the class. Well most of them, Adrien just sighed and rolled with the punches since Chloe was one of his closest friends, weirdly enough. But as Tikki watched Chloe walk and talk, she used her senses to read Chloe. She knew that as a goddess of luck, she wouldn't have answered any of Chloe's pleas had she made any. But Tikki knew the Chloe got her share of misfortune from her attitude and that she created her own sad situation. Tikki knew that Chloe would be forced to realize some problems before she would mature.


	20. Tide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tide looked amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 20: Tide

The beach was a place full of wonder and excitement. The sparkling sand contrasted marvelously against the clear, blue ocean. It always fascinated Nino that the tide was both a shield and a sword. It helped creatures hide from predators and brought food to them as well as drag animals back into the ocean and sometimes not in a good way. He felt like he was the tide, going back and forth between keeping Ladybug and Chat Noir's and being Alya's loyal boyfriend.


	21. Accent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe doesn't understand fashion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 21: Accent

It wasn't that she didn't like fashion,  she did.  She purchased many an outfit in her favourite color but she never understood the concept of designing. Sure you had to choose colors and patterns but Chloe didn't understand how they were supposed to come together, especially when creators choose ridiculous accents for some of these outfits. Like who put together red plaid and bright blue jewellery. How did that work? 

But even she had to admit it was an art that she wanted to learn. But she definitely had no patience for it,  even if it got her bonus points with Adrien. Fashion was just something out of her bounds that she was doomed to just follow and never learn. 


	22. Settle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel doesn't settle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 22: Settle

Gabriel would never settle for anything less than his perfect wife and his obeying son. But right now he  
had a pathetic excuse of an assistant and a son who rebelled more than he wanted. He had hordes of   
fashion designs that he thought were second best and he wouldn't settle for anything that his wife   
wouldn't look gorgeous in. Nothing she wouldn't model for him in. Right now he had the power to   
make his dreams a reality but Ladybug and Chat Noir got in his way and he wasn't about to let them   
have they way with his dream.


	23. Locked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien felt like he was caged in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 23: Locked

There were doors in the Agreste mansion that were locked and Adrien often wondered what his father   
hid behind those doors. He had become so secretive after his mother disappeared that Adrien wondered   
if he actually paid attention about what happened in Adrien's life. He seemed to butt in whenever   
Adrien didn't need him so he obviously didn't care if he bothered Adrien. He even put Adrien on house   
arrest whenever something went wrong. Sometimes Adrien felt like a bird in a golden cage, a cage that   
had many doors that his father locked so he couldn't get out.


	24. Punch & Alcohol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Punch: Marinette hates punching
> 
> Alcohol: The Dark Owl drinks sometimes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 24: Punch & Alcohol

Marinette hated throwing punches. It made her feel like she was using her strength to win battles   
instead of her mind. Sure she used her yo-yo but that was different, her yo-yo depended on different   
factors that could lessen or harden a blow against an opponent. Her fist was magically enhanced to   
break any objects so she could get to the butterfly inside. She knew Chat didn't mind using his fists but   
he rarely did. Which made her feel a little worse since she was probably the better fighter out the two   
even though she didn't have any training. Either way, throwing a punch felt bad for her, especially   
when she had no other choice. 

****

He didn't turn to alcohol often but when he did, he got wasted to the point where he would end up on   
his bed, naked and surrounded by a mound of fast food take out. He hated having ketchup and mustard   
on his chest but he supposed his drunk self didn't give a care in the world, not when the alcohol helped   
him forget about his embarrassing alter ego, Dark Owl and how Ladybug and Chat Noir kept having to   
save him.


	25. Ballad & Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ballad: Nathaniel likes soft music. 
> 
> Treat: Alya liked to treat herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 25: Ballad & Treat

It wasn't often that he listened to music. Usually he used nature's music to inspire his art but just this once he needed a bit of help. He used the gentle violins and harsh brass instruments to help him paint a picture of himself, a portrait that he could look at and think about himself. 

****

If she was honest, Alya definitely bought herself everything she wanted. She couldn't help it when all her sisters decided to take all her stuff whenever they wanted. But her mother made enough money, so everything was good with her.


	26. Notice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From an outsider's point of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 26: Notice

It was weird being a foreigner in Paris. Sure the food and clothes were amazing and even the girls were real cute but when monsters and weird people started causing trouble, nobody wanted to enter Paris. Then Ladybug and Chat Noir started saving the day and everything turned out ok.


	27. Least

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette wanted Adrien to smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 27: Least

The least Marinette could do was make Adrien something that could make him smile. She couldn't bring back his mother or give him more freedom, but she could give him a fleeting happiness, one that he could visit again and again if he really liked it. She watched as he smiled gently at his gift, a beautiful pair of grey gloves. She loved that he loved them and hoped he would use them often.


	28. Exception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug was always the exception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 28: Exception

There was only one exception. Only one and it was an obvious choice. If anyone was going to use the miraculous and make sure the power wasn't misused, it was going to be Ladybug. Only she could think of a wish and have not have harsh consequences to changing reality. Hopefully the power wouldn't go to her head.


	29. Divided

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> His heart was torn in two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 29: Divided

His heart was divided but he knew it shouldn't be. He was Chat Noir, savior of Paris and Ladybug's partner. Knowing that his father was Hawkmoth shouldn't have changed the fact he had to stop his father and take back what was making his father powerful. But his heart ached that his father stooped so low that he turned evil.


	30. Zeal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat got too excitable when he saw her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 30: Zeal

It was nice to see her enthusiasm when they defeated an akuma. Her smile was wonderful, her body full of confidence that boosted his own. It made him want to go and jump off the Eiffel Tower and shout to the world that he loved her.


	31. Weapon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino loved Alya's weapon of choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> December 31: Weapon

Her weapon of choice were those sassy words of hers and that oh so charming smile. It didn't help that her outfit was banging and she knew everything that was going on. That smile of hers dug into him deeper than anything before and there wasn't anything he could do but bleed out for her in every way possible.


End file.
